Karrel the Grox Slayer
This article is about information on the story itself. For the actual story, see Karrel the Grox Slayer Chapters 1 - 3. This story documents King Rustiagon Karrel's rise to power and his mission to destroy the Grox. It currently being written by User:Krayfish. Because of the story's length, it will be spread across several articles. As of now, the story has been cancelled and the plot is no longer considered a part of the Omni timeline.﻿ Plot WARNING!!! POSSIBLE SPOILERS!!! For now, all what can be said is that King Rustiagon Karrel, being the last heir of the Rustiagon dynasty, wants to take revenge on the Grox for killing his father, Rustiagon Reckar, while he was showing him how to use the Staff of Life. Karrel narrowly escaped the destruction of his father's ship by taking an escape pod to the ice planet of Odalegnoc. From there, he finds a Telepathic Amplifier and uses it to send a distress message, and eventually returns to Ucharpli. Later, Karrel passes the Royal Exam of 1000 questions long, along with other tests in order to become king in place of his father. He begins destroying many Grox cities. However, little does he know that the Grox have an incredible technology of immense power. No one knows anything about it, except its name. It is simply called Project:Reaper. How can the young monarch save his whole kingdom from this potential threat? Will he be able to destroy the Grox once and for all? Release Dates Chapters 1 -3: February 4, 2010 Chapters 4- 6: December 5, 2010 Chapters 7 - 9: January 18, 2011 Other chapters do not have a release date. In fact, User:Krayfish was considering adding a few chapters to cover a few plot holes. However, the first three are in good condition and have been released. Chapters four, five and six have been released in its unproofread state. (As you might have guessed, chapters are being released in groups of three.) Behind the Scenes Inspiration No doubt, the story is based on Spore, more specifically User:Krayfish's game file. However, Star Wars and Star Trek are other sources of inspiration as the story will emulate similar feels to them. In a way, Karrel the Grox Slayer could act as its own story separate from Spore. User:Krayfish also wanted to write this story in order for someone to see what Spore was like if everything was to the scale of the real Milky Way Galaxy. In other words, he attempts to grasp the details which are merely represented in the actual game. Even though this novel is fiction, the author researched many hypothetical concepts relating to interstellar travel such as the warp drive in order to offer explanations to the technology and phenomenon in plausible ways with as little technobabble as possible. This was in order to make it more believable. History The story was started in late 2009, shortly after the creation of the original Dhragolon article. It was intended to add depth and detail to the Dhragolon people, culture and government. The idea for writing such a long story came from another unnamed science fiction story written by User:Krayfish, which is unrelated to Spore. The story was finished in early February, but was not proofread. Since then, it has been put on hiatus and only a few chapters have been released. In early December 2010, User:Krayfish continued work on the story, ending the hiatus. Eventually, in June of 2011, the story was cancelled because it was no longer compatible with the main Dhragolon storyline. Scrapped Content There was originally going to be an epilogue set 3000 years after Raycaon was saved from destruction, and Xorgraria was all what was left of the Grox. The Grox overlord used cybernetic Dhragolon to unleash Uszaroth from his prison. The god Kray himself showed up and drove Uszaroth back to another dimension and gave Karrel some advice about the balance of good and evil. The chapter was ultimately scrapped as it would have robbed the epicness from the main plot, and it drifted too much away from the sci-fi genre. However, the ideas from this chapter were later reused in the ending of The Meeting and the climax of The Reunion. If the story ever gets released, perhaps this unused chapter will get released, too, just for fun. Trivia *In the scrapped chapter, Uszaroth was 200 feet tall, rather than 100 feet tall as seen in The Reunion. *Chapter 6 was slightly delayed to December 11 because a new chapter is being written after it. Category:Stories Category:Dhragolon Category:Stories